Sentymenty czarnych charakterów
by consultinghacker
Summary: Moriarty i Moran mają tylko piętnaście minut na spotkanie w ich prywatnym Czyśćcu.


Sentymenty czarnych charakterów

Znasz tych mężczyzn w dobrze skrojonych garniturach, gładko zaczesanych fryzurach, doskonale układających się marynarkach, które okazywały się mieć coś wspólnego z magicznym kapeluszem z podwójnym dnem. Znasz tych nonszalancko uśmiechających się gentelmanów, którzy przytrzymają damie drzwi, ale nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, aby przytrzymali palec na spuście -naturalnie, drugą dłonią przytrzymując kieliszek Martini oraz niedopałek papierosa - „Sebastian, czyż nie to zawsze ci powtarzałem, żadnych papierosów, nie w moim towarzystwie, odrobinę _klasy_. I nie pijam Martini, jeśli już o tym rozmawiamy" - szefie, rzuciłem palenie. Uprawiam jogging o 6:30, radośnie trzymam się zasad zabawy w funkcjonowanie. Po dwóch latach jednak mogę być pewien, że żadna zabawa nie jest w stanie dorównać twojej grze. Znasz może tych psychologów, magicznych uzdrowicieli umysłów, specjalizujących w się w traumie powojennej? Nigdy nie dotrą do drugiego dna kapelusza.

A więc znasz czarne charaktery, których nieodłącznym losem jest ostateczny upadek. Ktoś przegrywa, aby ktoś mógł wygrać. Ot, czytasz fragment baśni niezmienny od wieków, szczęśliwe zakończenie, ale czy wyprawia się bal dla literackiego antybohatera? Wiesz, o kim mówię, to właśnie te postaci z czarno-białego filmu, które nie potrzebują balu, aby nienagannie nosić czarne muszki. O ile nie masz na myśli balu maskowego, bo i takie zdarzało się odwiedzać - w kominiarkach. Staroświeckie, nieprawdaż? Zawsze skutkuje.

„Seb, głuptasie, sam dobrze to wiesz. Napoleon nie podbił świata zanim został pokonany, to i ja także będę musiał odejść, tak, jak tego wymaga moja własna baśń". Historii dla ciebie nie zmienię, ale ty poszedłeś o krok dalej, nie czekałeś na syberyjską zimę i sam rozwiązałeś swój ostateczny problem. Kolejna przysługa od Sherlocka Holmesa. Każdy, kto kiedykolwiek zamienił z tobą choć jedno słowo, może być przekonany, że to właśnie Napoleona można by ochrzcić „Moriarty'm wojny".

Wiesz, o kim mówię, o tamtych ciemnych postaciach odgrywających swoje role, jednak zawsze z wyrafinowaniem i zawsze z czystymi mankietami koszul. Dokładnie tych, którzy decydowali się na poświęcenie w imię dobrej historii. Dzięki ich występkom można było wyróżnić bohatera, prawdziwe serce, podczas gdy wciąż to łotrzy ukazywali najwięcej sentymentu. Wszyscy mieli swój cel.

A więc teraz, kiedy masz już mgliste pojęcie, o kim mówię, możesz zejść na chwilę do dolnych półek pamięci, nieistotnych informacji, których wciąż nie skasowałeś: to my, charaktery noszące metaforyczną krew na dłoniach, również mieliśmy matki. Mieliśmy swoje pokoje i bałagany pod łóżkiem, i ulubione zabawki, i mieliśmy właśnie te matki, które nie zawsze pukały, kiedy przychodziły oznajmić: obiad na stole. Znasz to uczucie, kiedy w jednej ręce trzymasz teczkę zawierającą ofoliowane dokumenty niezupełnie legalnie przechwycone przez naszych ludzi, a po drugiej stronie na dnie wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza spoczywa twój podręczny rewolwer, tylko na wszelki wypadek, bo który snajper wychodzi bez broni. Więc idziesz pewnym krokiem, świat nie sięga ci do pięt, rozważasz złapanie taksówki, bo służbowy Dodge od wczoraj tapla się w Tamizie z trupem zaryglowanym w środku, i czujesz intensywny zapach roznoszący się z pobliskiej naleśnikarni. Któremu z nas mama nie przyrządzała naleśników z syropem? Więc uśmiechasz się sam do siebie – „Sebastian, nie kpij ze mnie, czy ktokolwiek widział kiedyś żebym uśmiechał się sam do siebie, już na pewno nie niezamierzenie, to niedorzeczne. I nie widziałem żadnego członka mojej rodziny od piętnastu lat" – bo niczego nie żałujesz, nie tęsknisz za naleśnikami. O nie, szefie, kiedy tobie mama czytała „Jasia i Małgosię" i dopytywała, czy rozumiesz morał, nie rozumiałeś. Miałeś cztery lata i byłeś o krok dalej, to nie dzieci cię nurtowały, a banalne błędy niebanalnych łotrów braci Grimm. Marnowali potencjał na bzdury, myślałeś!

Ale nie tylko po to były matki takim jak my mężczyznom, tym nielicznym z przenikliwym, bystrym wzrokiem, noszącym sygnety na serdecznych palcach, dokładnie tym samym mężczyznom, którzy rzucali ostatnią kartę na stół. Tych wyrafinowanych złoczyńców, których celem było tak naprawdę dotrzymanie staroświeckiego zwyczaju, o tym nieskazitelnym wyglądzie wskazującym na profesjonalizm, których wcale nie jest tak wielu i których znasz wszystkich – to właśnie mama uczyła wiązać krawat. Uczyła przytrzymywać drzwi i układać włosy na uroczystość szkolną. Nie wiem, czego ciebie nauczyła mama, ale moja zawsze powtarzała, abym się nie spóźniał. Dobry zwyczaj, szefie. Może nie wiedziałem, jaka jest różnica między białymi koszulami Armaniego, a równie białymi koszulami Westwood –„Moran, to najprostsza różnica, jaką każdy idiota rozróżni, no na Boga"- może nie wiedziałem wszystkiego o zachowywaniu klasycznego wzorca, ale prostych zasad dobrego wykonania byłem pewien.

Przez miesiąc czas nie istniał, w zasadzie tak samo jak i wszystko inne przestawało istnieć, łącznie z wychowaniem, wyrafinowaniem i zasadami. Więcej moralności mieliśmy na wojnie, więcej moralności miałem celując do cywilów. Przez 29 dni istniało jedynie echo przeładowywanej broni, pluskanie butów treningowych w kałużach i skwierczenie oleju na patelni – nauczyłem się smażyć naleśniki, kontynuowałem zabawę. Dzisiaj jednak wypada jeden z tych dni, ta trzydziestka do skreślenia w kalendarzu, kiedy przypominają mi się maniery i wiążę krawat, biorę ostatni łyk czarnej kawy i jadę prywatnym samochodem. Nie ma służbowego samochodu, nie ma służby, nie ma zwłok gnijących w Tamizie. Nie spóźniam się, nigdy się nie spóźniam. Lotnisko Hearthrow, godzina 9:30, żadnych zbędnych wiadomości, żadnych śladów, popularne nazwiska, pospolite uprania, zwieńczone zupełnie nieeleganckim stolikiem w zatłoczonej lotniskowej kawiarni. Łatwo zapomnieć o wyrafinowaniu, ale ty sprawiasz, że miejsce jest niezwykłe. Tu mieści się nasz próg przedsionka poczekalni, nasz Czyściec. Widzę turystę, przeciętniaka, wiernego Królowej, trzymającego się z dala od polityki, odwiedzającego mamę na herbacie, grającego z kolegami w pokera i mówiącego czasami do siebie trzydziestolatka. Już wiesz, że jestem, więc odwracasz głowę i widzę znajome oczy. Geniusz, Pająk, Napoleon zbrodni, za którego spojrzeniem czai się czyste szaleństwo.

Znów nie wymienimy informacji, przesyłek, teczek. Możemy wymienić spojrzenia, możemy rozluźnić mięśnie, tylko na kwadrans, tylko piętnaście minut ładowania baterii. Kładziesz rękę na blacie stołu, ja przesuwam swoją bliżej, czuję mrowienie w okolicy krzyża, kiedy twój palec wskazujący miękko opada na mój kciuk. To najbardziej intymny rytuał od dwóch lat i trzech miesięcy. Dwudziesty szósty raz wodzisz po tylko sobie znanych liniach w wewnętrznej części mojej dłoni, próbujesz przekazać mi rozwiązanie labiryntu. Jest w tym odrobinę desperacji, bo czy możesz przekazać mi bramę prowadzącą do wyjścia z twojej pajęczyny, skończ uciekać, już czas, już czas! Zaciskam palce w gorzkim geście.

Opowiadamy sobie ostatnie 30 dni nie wypowiadając ani jednego słowa, bo artykułowana mowa nie pozostawia zbyt wiele miejsca do popisu, a nas stać na więcej.

Mordercy nie powinni wspominać o manierach. Znasz tych mężczyzn w dobrze skrojonych garniturach, nienagannie zaczesanych fryzurach, którzy przytrzymują damom drzwi i dbają o tradycję sprawiając, że prawo doboru naturalnego, które pozostawia przy życiu jedynie historie wywołujące dreszcz na karku, wciąż się kręci? To nie wymaga dobrego wychowania, to wymaga łamania zasad przyzwoitości, wyjątek ma potwierdzić regułę. Oni wszyscy już dawno odpłynęli swoimi łodziami do Hadesu. Sam ich tam wysłałeś, Jamesie Moriarty, który nigdy nie oczekiwał chwały, bo kto byłby w stanie dostrzec tragizm geniusza? Zależało ci na szacunku tych, których sam szanowałeś. Inni mogli cię koronować na swojego króla, ale nie tego chciałeś, bo korona była na wyciągnięcie ręki. Dajcie mi coś, czego nie mógłbym sam wziąć, prychałeś.

Twój wyraz twarzy zupełnie zmieniał się przy perłowym świetle księżyca, kiedy pozwalałeś mi wodzić dłonią po swojej skórze, kiedy pozwalałeś mi patrzeć na siebie z góry, siebie bez ułożonych włosów, bez krawata i bez żadnej drogi ewakuacyjnej, kiedy oddychałeś szybciej niż na gentelmana przystało, kiedy nie mówiłeś nic, podczas gdy ja ostentacyjnie kruszyłem w twojej absurdalnie drogiej pościeli. Powiedziałeś mi to wtedy. Że byłem o krok przed tobą, bo miałem za naturalne coś, czego ty nie mogłeś mieć. Serce.

Powiedz, czy wspominasz to teraz ze mną? Czy wspomnienia są rzeczą godną zbrodniarza z nienagannymi manierami? Nie żuje się gumy przed Sądem Najwyższym, skarbie.

Mija nasze piętnaście minut i odchodzisz do bramek, w kierunku swojego świata zmarłych, ja wracam do świata bardzo żywych, który okazuje się moim prywatnym Piekłem, hotelem na trzydzieści dni. Znasz już zasady nowej gry w oszukiwanie czasu? Powiedziałbym, że żegnam się z człowiekiem, który stoi o dziesięć kroków przed Piekłem. Czyżby? Układasz usta w ślad bezgłośnego wyznania – „Tęsknię".

Unoszę kącik ust, szefie, nasza baśń ma już napisane zakończenie, a w charakterystyce łotra nie ma miejsca na sentymenty.


End file.
